


When it comes to him

by fridge_artist



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Again here we are, Also mentions of unwanted advances, Because Adm is in this fic, Can read as romantic if you want but also not the purpose of the story, Cherry is too good for him, Gen, Gorilla man and computer nerd are actually friends, I don't know this is like my second fic, I just really want more Joe and Cherry content, Joe has a spidey sense for when cherry is angry, Joe's Perspective, Like .2 seconds though, Like very one sided on Adam's part, M/M, Mention of blood, Nasty man that one, Not Beta Read, Oh wait, One-Sided Attraction, So like here were are, Sometimes I really just go off because characters make like one off hand comment, almost forgot, before canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridge_artist/pseuds/fridge_artist
Summary: "I don't get it either when it comes to him . . . not anymore."At some point between the founding of S and where they are now, Kojiro realized Adam was beyond his understanding. At that same point, he was also forced to realize that Adam was dangerous, and beefs with him ended in disaster.But, when they started S together, Joe had thought they had an understanding of each other, despite how different they all were.(Based on Joe's conversation with Reki and Langa in episode four)
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, S Founders, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	When it comes to him

**Author's Note:**

> Like it said in the summary, this is all based on what Joe says about Adam in episode four. Some notes at the end on a few things in the fic. Please comment! I'd love to hear what you think about all this! I'd also love to hear your own theories about what Joe meant there. I may even write something if you guys have some really cool ideas and would be interested in me doing something with them.

**Now**

Kojiro falls asleep watching the rise and fall of Karou’s chest, attempting to figure out how they got to this point. How had he not seen this coming?

********

**Then**

They started S together. At the time, Joe thought they had an understanding of each other, despite how different they all were. 

He knew Karou found freedom in skating. Not that you could tell with how clinical he was about it. But the carefully planned grace of movement, the rigidity, that was just a part of who Karou was. It was never what Karou was trying to escape from. Karou had always been hard, well-defined edges in movement, thought, and action, but he usually had appearances to maintain in public for any number of reasons. When he skated though, he was himself. There was no one to impress or please. His walls fell down, and he was free. 

For Kojiro, skating was about the feeling. Competition was certainly fun, but it was worth more because it was skating. There was a rush in going down a mountain at top speeds, the wind in your hair, a competitor at your side pushing to go harder and to test your limits. Of course, there was also a joy in nailing a new move for the first time at an empty skate park at two in the afternoon. Every part of skating was good, invigorating, even fulfilling for Kojiro. 

With Ainosuke, skating was about more than just some personal fulfillment. Well, that’s not exactly right. He was certainly concerned with personal benefit and gain in the whole affair, but unlike Karou or Kojiro, any satisfaction he found in skating could not be achieved alone. Adam insisted skating was meaningless without connection. S and their own friendship were largely founded on his need for equals, for competition, for . . . god who knows. 

Because, things started changing after S. It took time. S started when they were only fifteen. At first, it was good, really good. Karou became Cherry and fully embraced the freedom S and his new persona provided. Kojiro became Joe and found a place to feel even more alive, a whole new level of the thing he loved. And, Ainosuke became Adam and now had the chance to find others to skate with, others beside Karou and Kojiro to rival, entertain, and excite him. 

S grew and changed from small gatherings to an entire skating underground in Okinawa that drew in skaters from across the country. They, afforded almost legendary status by right of their position as founders, changed too (as people tend to do), but what happened with Adam was different. 

Adam had held the title  _ Matador of Love  _ for a while. Partly because of his ridiculous outfit and partly because of the love he professed for the more serious of his competition. Though at first when S was just starting and more limited in the talent and ability it offered, there wasn’t really anyone of great enough note to compare to Joe, Adam, or Cherry. But, when the competition got more serious so did Adam. 

Adam started this sort of ritualistic courting of the more impressive skaters. He’d offer them tips, proceeding to use his hands to adjust their positions. He’d bring them flowers and be sure to be present for all of their beefs. No matter their interest in his affections, few skaters turned down the attentions of someone as renowned as Adam within the S community. 

Eventually, after savoring the time and attention of his latest pursuit, Adam would challenge them to a beef where he’d eat them alive. Joe was always a little confused at the growing disappointment in his friend with each victory. He was more confused by the continuing escalation of Adam’s advances and actions. As the objects of Adam’s affection grew more and more skilled with S’s growth, his flirtations became bolder, and his eventual beefs with these “crushes” more brutal. Adam’s constantly growing skill was weaponized, ruthlessly used to devour promising skaters whole before he’d spit them back out like they’d left a bad taste.

Joe and Cherry generally ignored Adam’s actions outside of private discussions about their (at the time) friend. After all, there were no rules in a beef, and Adam was hardly the only skater to play rough with the competition. There was some new clown-makeuped upstart who even used showman-type tricks to, sometimes quite literally, throw off other skaters. 

By the time they were eighteen, their friendship with Ainosuke was not what it once was. Kojiro had not quite realized how different and wrong everything had become. He can’t quite pinpoint when Ainosuke had become Adam, only realizing the extent of the difference between the two too late. Even now though, there are questions of how much of difference there was at all. How much had Kojiro just failed to understand about this man he thought to be his friend? 

Nothing had seemed to off. The progression of Ainosuke’s search for connection into an infatuation with skaters capable of being his equal (or at least strong enough to momentarily catch his eye) didn’t quite seem that odd. Kojiro himself could admit the prospect of a good challenge from a romantic partner was pretty hot, though he didn’t usually try to pick up the people he had beefs with. So, he mistakingly hadn’t realized how different Adam was to he thought Ainosuke to be, too wrapped up in his own enjoyment of S and his own life as he started his career as a chef, pursuing yet another joy.

He hadn’t realized how different things were until Adam found a new object of affection: Cherry. 

Cherry had changed too, mostly as a skater. Cherry had always been efficient in movement whether performing tricks or just gliding on his board. His form was without comparison. When they turned eighteen, he took it to a whole new level with the creation of his AI, Carla. Joe thought Cherry was perfect before, but with Carla’s help, Cherry was actually perfect. He hit every turn at the right angle, hit the peak acceleration necessary for a trick, was never a millimeter out of place on his board. His skating was different, impossibly better in areas Cherry had already more than excelled at. The change was obvious, even afforded Cherry a new title,  _ the AI skater _ . It also attracted Adam’s attention in a way neither Joe nor Cherry had in years, as Adam remained focused on the shiny new toys S provided rather than the friends he decided couldn’t keep up. 

Adam started showing up whenever Cherry accepted a beef from S rookies trying to prove their worth. After attending four matches rather conspicuously (making sure to talk with Cherry beforehand and leave after to clearly demonstrate there was no other reason besides Cherry for his attendance), Joe couldn’t help but notice Adam’s absence at the latest of Cherry’s beef. Except, Adam was there. He had made himself known after Cherry’s victory, rolling forward on his board into the factory with a bouquet of cherry blossoms. Joe still can’t figure out how the hell he got the plant out of season. As usual, Adam grew bolder over time. 

However, Cherry, no Karou, was hardly one of Adam’s usual conquests. For starters, he was not in awe of Adam. He was happy to shut down any unwanted advances. He to a degree tolerated Adam's rather fervent attention likely because of the friendship Karou would never admit to feeling for either Ainosuke or Kojiro. Eventually, Adam asked Cherry on a “date” in the form of beef. Cherry had of course accepted while denying the event to be a date of any kind.

Joe had been foolishly excited to see his friends compete, because that’s what he thought they all were: friends. He had laughed when Adam had produced another bouquet of flowers, red tulips, to a clearly unamused Cherry.

Cherry raised one well-shaped eyebrow, “Really.”

“I assume you know what they mean.”

“My awareness is the reason for the question.” 

Adam smiled something dark at the response. Joe’s enjoyment of the situation hadn’t stopped him from noticing. It’s odd, he thought, to see that look used on so many unsuspecting victims directed at Cherry. Joe feels stupid looking back for not taking it as the threat he has since forward well understood it to be. “Well,” Adam started still grinning, “that brings me to the point of this beef. If I win, I’d like you to do something for me,  _ Cherry _ .” He emphasized the title.

“What?” Karou asked, incredulous of the vague request. 

"I don’t know.” Adam placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully. “Perhaps, go on a date with me? I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” 

Joe flails, losing balance from where he had been standing idly on his board. What. The. Hell. Ainosuke can’t be serious. Was he actually in love with Karou?! Joe was decidedly not sure how to feel about that. He couldn’t begin to guess if Ainosuke was being actually serious or just trying to push Karou’s buttons. If it was the latter, the scowl Joe sensed forming underneath Cherry’s mask and the glare that could wither a lesser man certainly made it seem like Adam’s plan was working.

Cheery stared Adam down for a minute. “Fine,” he hissed, “but if I win, you stop this love nonsense and pay for Carla’s upgrades.” The request made sense, considering the man behind Adam’s mask. Besides, Cherry never really sought out to humiliate or harm others in his requests. Well, except Kojiro.

“I’d be happy to provide for you, my love!” Adam declared, failing to address the initial part of the request. Joe’s half ready to watch Cherry produce a fan of some sort to whack Adam. After all, he could practically see a tic mark forming on the pink-haired man’s face, scrunched up with cold fury. Instead, Cherry held his tongue, and moved to pass off his bouquet of flowers. Adam stopped the action with a hand on Karou’s wrist. Something in Joe was uncomfortable with that. 

Adam smiled when Cherry turned to him in silent question. The Matador of Love reached into the bouquet of red tulips (that Joe had no idea the meaning of) to procure a flower (that Joe did not recognize). Cherry still hadn’t moved, simply made his displeasure clear on his face. Gently, Adam tucked the flower into Karou’s hair. He made no further moves to prevent Cherry from handing off the unwanted bouquet, but Cherry didn’t move to do so anyway. Instead, he watched Adam for another moment, unimpressed.

“Really, a hibiscus?” 

Adam chuckled. “I thought it fitting for someone so perfect.” Oh, so, it was a comment on Cherry’s skate style as well as another poorly made pass at the man.

“And it’s other meanings?” Cherry questioned, doubt of Adam’s intentions clear in his voice.

Ainosuke smiled that hungry smile, and for another moment, Joe felt odd about this whole thing, like there were pieces he was missing. As obvious as Karou’s interest in a good challenge and disinterest in Ainosuke’s schtick was, Ainosuke’s goals now seemed just beyond Joe’s ability to completely understand. Continuing to make the same mistake, he didn’t do anything at all in response to his uncertainty.

Instead, Joe watched Karou hand off the flowers to some fawning fan (leaving the flower tucked in his hair) before he reached over to remove the cigarette package from a pleased Adam’s pocket, ruling out the latest of games Adam plays with his victims as an option altogether. Cherry tossed those on the ground, out of the way. Adam kept his eyes trained on Cherry as he lifted his board, showing his intentions to start the race at the official call. Joe observed as they both took off, and then took to watching the screen after they moved past the point within his line of sight. He preened a little as Cherry pulled ahead, offering a challenge few of Adam’s prey actually delivered by the time it was all said and done. Adam had stopped skating against them a long time ago, Joe was happy to see Cherry show that they were not as beneath the skater as it sometimes felt Adam saw them to be. 

Then, Joe gawked as Adam does something new. Almost latching his board onto Cherry’s, Adam turned the skate into some twisted dance Cherry clearly didn't want to be a part of. For a moment Joe focused on the clear strain of Cherry’s muscles as he attempted to remove Adam’s lecherous grip from low down on his hips. They change positions. Cherry is forced into a low dip, his head precariously close to the ground. Joe stepped closer to the screen trying to make out Cherry’s face behind the mask, trying to determine the exact look in his more visible eyes, but the video quality wasn't good enough to make out that kind of detail. They straightened. Adam still held Cherry tight, until Cherry viciously shoved him off at the end of the next turn. 

Cherry had always been quick to anger in most things, when frightened, confused, wronged, annoyed. Thanks to years of personal demonstrations, Joe could at least tell Cherry was past anger and well and truly pissed. It’s written in every line of his body. Karou was also ready to take action if the more reckless speeds he suddenly approached were anything to go by.

Joe, on the other hand, stood dumbstruck, unable to move aside from stepping closer and closer to the screen as if it would have changed what he was seeing.

For a second, Joe wondered if Cherry was just as taken aback by the ruthlessness in Adam’s actions. Shocked at the clear disrespect from someone thought to be a friend. He wondered if Karou was also questioning if Ainosuke was really the person he thought him to be. Joe, who in contrast to Cherry, had always preferred a more calm and playful approach to things, now felt like the dumb gorilla Cherry always claimed him to be as he watched and wondered but did nothing.

And on the screen, he saw Cherry push and retake the lead as well as Adam quickly gaining on him. He saw Adam use an inspired turn of his board to overtake Cherry on a corner before going all-in to get ahead on the long straightway that followed. Finally, Joe watched Adam do something else new, something impossible; Adam turned uphill and skated  **at** Karou, arms outspread to capture the other skater upon their collision.

And Joe, to his infinite regret, does nothing but watch as Cherry stumbles on his board at high speeds with a heavy price. 

Later in Joe’s constant revisiting of this moment in memory and nightmare, he will see Karou sail by Adam in slow motion. He will know the fear in Karou’s eyes that he can’t recall ever seeing in real life now or later. Pink hair will tangle and shift freely despite the fact that Cherry has never skated at S with his hair down. A kimono Karou would never skate in will flow and flutter in the air. There will be no sound or shifting of life. The whole world will slow and quiet in hesitance to continue turning on to the moment where Karou hits the ground. The flower, ripped from Cherry's hair in the chaos of it all will fall delicately to the ground.

The actual moment was quick and simple. Cherry had been shot through the air into a merciless collision with the ground. There were screams and exclamations of surprise. The world turned on without second thought as the screen catches the movement of Adam’s lips but not the actual words they had produced. Joe doesn't see what happened to the flower. The video followed Adam as he skated off. Joe doesn’t know where Adam went or if he finished the race, because with Karou no longer in his sight, he was desperate to amend the situation.

He took off, using the same reckless speed which had damned his friend moments ago. Kojiro hadn’t cared. What happened to him didn’t matter. Right then, he didn’t matter at all. There was no pleasure in pushing himself to new limits or in the rush of adrenaline as he sped down the hill. There was no joy in skating. Because all that mattered was reaching Karou. There was nothing else.

He doesn’t really remember much after that. There was blood. A limp body in his arms. A need to be somewhere else, somewhere more legal. The sirens of an ambulance. Sterile, white walls. A series of moments that feel like remembering scenes from a movie watched a long time ago, distant and unfamiliar. 

******

**Now**

The first thing that feels real is the hit to his head, Karou’s "gentle" way of waking him from his slumber where Kojiro's head lay on his arms by Karou’s side on the bed. Kojiro looks up to his childhood friend’s unimpressed face and proceeds to hug him, forcing Karou’s head into his chest to muffle the ensuing protests and threats of bodily violence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Symbolism
> 
> Cherry Blossoms - The fleeting nature of life and spring, a time of renewal  
> Red Tulips - Deep Love  
> Hibiscus - perfect wife or woman (I focused on the perfect part here like a cheater); delicate beauty; symbolize the fleeting
> 
> There are a couple of unexplored ideas in this fic: specifically, Adam's request for winning, what Adam said to Cherry, the symbolism of all the flowers in relation to those things.
> 
> I'm marking this as complete, but I do have ideas on another chapter kind of addressing those things. Let me know if people are actually interested, and I may just write it. But, there are no plans for this to turn into anything more than a few little stories at most. 
> 
> Also while this story is more a broad chronicling centered on Joe's thoughts about Adam, I am willing to write out some of the scenes discussed if people want to see those in more detail. Most past events are briefly mentioned for relevance but if people are interested in like how those events actually played out, I'd love to explore that.
> 
> Again, I'd really love to hear what you guys think, and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
